Technical support procedures are typically very complex. Users often have trouble following printed instruction describing how to perform these procedures.
In a study to investigate how end users perform technical support procedures while following printed directions, the mouse and keyboard actions of eleven subjects were captured as they followed five pages of written instructions (including screenshots). These instructions were copied from IBM's internal technical support website. The instructions described a procedure to modify and verify the Domain Name Server (DNS) configuration of a laptop computer. Each subject was presented with a different initial configuration, with the eleven configurations chosen to be distinct and to span the space of possible procedure pathways. The subjects were instructed to follow the directions to restore the system to the correct configuration.
Nearly all participants, regardless of MICROSOFT WINDOWS knowledge, had difficulties following printed instructions. In particular, it was noted that people often had difficulty translating from text on the page to widgets on the screen. Moreover, it was noted that people tended to miss portions of the instructions, particularly separate portions of text that described branches of a conditional instruction. Also, it was noted that people had difficulty following out-of-order instructions and screenshots, especially those that were not identical to what they saw on the screen.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a method and apparatus for aligning document actions specified in a documented procedure with corresponding demonstrated user actions, so as provide a guided approach to technical support procedures.